<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Knight by Shapeshiftinterest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043934">Your Knight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapeshiftinterest/pseuds/Shapeshiftinterest'>Shapeshiftinterest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adults, Age Progression, Alternate Universe, Dancing, Kids, Knights - Freeform, Letters, M/M, Other, Pen Pals, Royalty, Teens, knight x royalty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapeshiftinterest/pseuds/Shapeshiftinterest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the first time they meet, badgerclops gets hit in the face with a wooden sword and mao mao is totally, absolutely, definitely not crying behind a tree</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Badgerclops &amp; Honey, Badgerclops &amp; Tanya Keys, Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao, Bao Bao &amp; Mao Mao Mao, Tanya Keys &amp; Mao Mao Mao, past Tanya Keys/ Mao Mao Mao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Mao sat in the shade behind a large tree in the palace courtyard, his back against the trunk. He sniffled, stifling a hiccup as he rubbed his eyes with one of his wrists. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Stupid sisters, stupid dad, stupid bring your kid to work day! </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Stupid Mao Mao.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His face scrunched, throat closing up a little as a quiet whine slipped out. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>NO! He was a big boy, and big boys weren’t supposed to feel sad when their older sisters made fun of their training results. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>O-or when their dad held onto their backpack while they went to the bathroom but wasn’t there when they got out, leaving him with no snackies. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Or when... when they got lost, at the training grounds. And all the other kids there either ignored them or called them weird and none of them would help him find his sisters.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mao buried his face in his arms and muffled an unhappy scream. Usually this wasn’t an issue but after all those things piling up he couldn’t help it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’d been looking forward to his first palace visit too!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The kitten stood up, turning around and hurling their wooden back up sword away as hard as they could.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>THUNK!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“OW! What the heck?“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Uh oh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mao slowly opened one of his eyes. Another kid wearing a pink sunhat was sitting on the ground a few feet away and rubbing their head, Mao’s wooden sword lying next them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Papers and drawing utensils were scattered everywhere. Mao moved to pick them up before the drawings could get too dirty. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sorry! Lemme help-“ he froze, coming face to face with what could only be the cutest boy he’d ever seen, now that the hat wasn’t in the way. Oh, oh wow. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘He’s even prettier than Tanya.’ Mao thought, cheeks feeling warm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Soft looking brown and white fur, complimented by pink sunhat, with a cool looking black eye patch looped over their left eye. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Their right eye was a pretty blue color, and even though they were both crouching, he could tell the other was probably taller than he was. Mao really wanted to squish their cheeks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Right now though, that ‘pretty blue eye’ was glaring at him. “What's your problem?“ the boy huffed, putting his hands on his hips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mao blinked, snapping out of his stupor. Quick! Say something heroic! </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?“ </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Nailed it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The boy scowled, gesturing to his face. “You can’t just throw stuff wherever you want, man. You could’ve taken out my other eye!“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mao’s ears fell back, tiny hands crumpling the drawings out of reflex. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I didn’t mean to...“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The other’s face scrunched up before softening, shoulders dropping. “Sorry, I’m just... having a really bad day today, y’know? My cousins are being total butts.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mao offered the papers he’d picked up and took the wooden sword from the boy. “Me too.“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Really?“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah. The bad day part I mean. My dad left with my backpack and I can’t find my sisters anywhere.“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The cat leaned back to sit on the ground, hugging his knees as the other crossed their legs. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Plus! The other kids made fun of me for not having friends! I have friends! They- they’re just... not here today.“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Riiiight“ his companion side eyed him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mao pouted. “I do have friends!! See?” He pulled out a photo of himself, Tanya, and Bao Bao from his overalls pocket. “Three! Whole! Friends!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“One of them is you though?“ The boy pointed at the Mao in the picture.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You better believe I love me like a friend.“ he said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was about to put it back when the other grabbed out of his hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“HEY!“ Mao pounced on him, knocking them over. He made a few grabs at the photo but the other kid had a hand on his shoulder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait, is that <em>Tanya??</em>“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mao stopped struggling, “You know Tanya?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah dude! Her dad works at the palace, she’s my friend too.“ They carefully handed the picture back. “She’s doing outside work with her dad though, and my other friend, Honey, lives in the neighboring kingdom with her mom.“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The two sat together in silence, both stewing over the fact that neither of their friends were around.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mao’s head snapped up, eyes wide as he started to smile. He scooted closer to the other kid. “Wait a minute, what if <em>we </em>became friends?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’re both friends with Tanya but she’s not here, plus neither of us have our other friend to keep us company, but if <em>we </em>become friends we can hang out with each other!“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mao was practically bouncing from how great his idea was. He’d get to make a new friend, and they were already friends with Tanya so he <em>knew </em>they were a good person!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh wait, introductions. I’m Mao Mao, by the way. What’s your name?“ He asked, extending his paw for a handshake.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The taller boy stared up at him, stunned by his enthusiasm. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You can call me Badgerclops.” he said, shaking his hand with a grin. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>